


They Don't Have Emotions

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Castiel's first visit into Dean's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Have Emotions

“They knew? How could they know and not help?” Sam asked, knocked sideways by what Dean had told him.

“That’s what I said.” Dean rubbed his hands over his eyes; he didn’t get enough sleep these days even without Castiel popping in and out of his dreams.

“How could they not do something? We could have been killed.”

“Yeah, I said that too.”

Sam looked deflated; he still believed in these Angels. Dean felt crappy for taking that away from him.

“Sam, they’re Angels. They don't have emotions. They don’t understand how us little people think. Don’t take it personally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
